narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie Showdown Tournament: Teamwork Challenge
Source: '''Rookie Showdown Tournament (For those who have joined this wikia, you must need some kind of chatango account in order to be communicated well. Others that don't have Chatango may ask Teru or pantheon. Enjoy) "Tch...nobody's here..." Ranei grumbles. "Well...might as well post up the rules." Ranei mutters to himself as he posts up the paper to the tournament player's room. Ranei then goes to the auditorium and starts to get ready. "Let's see...stove, heater..." Ranei's voice trails off as the paper that he posted out had the following rules. Rules WELCOME TO THE ROOKIE SHOWDOWN TOURNAMENTS! THIS TOURNAMENT, AS YOU KNOW, ARE FOR LITTLE NEWBIES ON THIS NARUTO FANON!!! Now, as you know, you'll face many bizarre and very cool challenges and many great battles. BUT, first, your challenge for this tournament. One person will be eliminated in this challenge. Leaving only 5 people. Now, as you saw in the paper's challenge on the information page that you guys got. You'll be '''cooking. That's right cooking. Now, now, now, don't argue about this challenge. This will actually test your right usage of jutsus, your teamwork, and great social openings. Now then, time to get to the rules on cooking. *Your recipes for your cooking are the following types: Noodles, Bread, Meat, Vegetables, and Seafood. There are going to be 4 recipe books that will be layed out. Don't think it's enough? Too bad, it's going to work on your teamwork of who gets it or not. So, keep in mind. Now, these types, they aren't going to be simply that, you're going to have to find out of whatever food that I pronounce, it had better go to that type. Now, luckily, each recipe will have the same cooking to each type. I will now pronounce the types under here of how to simply cook them. **Noodles: Fill the pot with water halfway, but wait, there is no water! Only like a little half-gallon bucket...:( So what are you going to do? Well, hopefully one of you people knows a water type jutsu that can manipulate and make water. If none of you has it, well, you're going to have to talk to me then. Now, after filling the pot halfway, turn the heater to full and wait for it to boil. Which might take 10 minutes, while you wait, you're going to have to cook some other stuff while waiting. After it's done, cook the amount of noodles that are needed and put it in. Stir it around, make sure that the noodles do not touch the floor of the pot or it'll stick there. After some 5 minutes, it'll be done (taste check remember!), add whatever ingredients that are needed and give it to Ranei for a check. **Bread: Oh boy, hopefully you know how to make some bread! You need the right amount of flower to get it's great texture and crumb the most. You must measure the flour by weight, as it's more accurate then volume. Use 60% - 75% of water into the flour. After that, add some yeast into it and it will start to rise. Once it full rises, you're then to put the risen bread into the stove and wait for 5-10 minutes. Then, add the additional ingredients. **Meat: Boy, meat is probably the hardest thing that you can possibly do. You must add some oil first and let it steam and such. Then, you're ready to add the meat and let it cook. Stir it around so that you can make the meat a lot more balanced and healthy and such. Do it for some 15 minutes and add the additional ingredients. Don't overcook it or make it undercooked it's going to be perfectly raw. **Vegetables: This is pretty much the easy part. You can either steam it to just give out the simple food, or, you can cook it to make it a tasting flavor. When steaming it, you can just simply wait for the water boil for 10 minutes. Then, add the vegetables. When it's steamed, it takes a very short time for it to be ready, so, keep your eyes open. Add the additional ingredients after that. When cooking, it's pretty much the same as meat, but, it takes a less time. Stir it around and such, then, add the additional ingredients. **Seafood: This is actually pretty hard...possibly the hardest. It's like cooking meat. Except, you must first add the additional ingredients FIRST! Then, put the fish into the stove for heating. Then, you CAREFULLY add the fish into the wok after the ingredients are cooked up. Break the fish and you're pretty much starting over again. Just let it steam and such for 10 minutes. And then, carefully turn it around and such. After at least 15 minutes, the fish should be ready and up for serving. *Now then, once done making all the food above and such. You are to give your serving to Ranei for checking. If it's great, he'll praise you greatly. If it's not, he'll start to swear at you and force you to do it again. It all depends on how you do things. Also, when adding the additional ingredients, it means of what type of food it goes to. Like, if it's ramen, you need eggs, or meat, flavor chickened, etc. *Make sure that you taste check only the following: Noodles, meat, and bread. Take a little slice from it and eat it, check to see if it's good or not. Don't taste the others as you could ruin it. *Now...for the heating and everything, you're going to have to use jutsus to do your job. Work as a team when cooking, it's all 6 of you as a team to work together and to serve out the food correctly. If you don't work cooperatively, well, you might get out early then you have expected. How do you work as a team? Don't ask me, you should find it out by yourself. And remember, this challenge is ALL ABOUT TEAMWORK!!! I think that's it...well, it's ready for you! Go out and do well! talk to me when confused. The Entrance REGISTERING! *Proctor: Ranei Kouten (Rasengan888) *Contestant: Odayaka (Thepantheon) *Contestant: Mori Ketsueki (Mori Ketsueki) *Contestant: Teru Kagami (User:Teru Kagami) *Contestant: Kurisu Taizen (Itachisharkak) *Contestant: Daisuke Saru (CrashAshes43) *Contestant: Aosh hatchi ( User:Aosh hatchi) "Only 5 people?" Ranei wondered as he peeks at the five rookies inside the auditorium. "Tch...one too short..." Ranei mutters to himself as he looks at the list. Then, one name surprises him. He then smirks, and talks to himself. "Hopefully your own friend wins? Eh, Otonami?" Ranei then starts to call out all the names in the list, excluding Aosh hatchi though. All but Mori came to towards the table in which everywhere else was dark. And out to the auditorium were 4 tables. 2 tables had stoves, pots, and woks, and a table in which a heater was below. Mori as a black cat appeared to be sleeping on the heated table. The other 2 tables had knives, forks, spoons, and multiple boards. "Welcome...to your first challenge." Ranei mutters, and a second light was lit to show where Ranei is. He glared over at Mori who had just rolled over and was looking at him with half-closed eyes. Beyond the table, a light was lit as he crosses his arms, holding the tourney information, and instructions on his hand. "Guess what? You guys are going to cook. Pretty much made simple and obvious." Ranei says as he walks around to the five people. "Now then...Odayaka, Mori, Teru, Kurisu, Daisuke." Ranei mutters. Before anyone could ask a question, Ranei interrupts. "I know...where is your sixth contestant? Well, his little fat ass has been dragging him slow, so, we might start without him." Ranei then places a recipe book out of his pocket and slams into the table, with the tourney information paper. "Any questions?" Kurisu, the Raikage raised his hand and asked, "How are teams decided, are they at random "? Before Ranei awnsers Kurisu's question, Aosh hatchi walks in the auditorium saying "Hey, i heard that" glaring at Ranei. Then walks towards the tables with the other contestants "so... what did i miss?" Ranei merely looks at Aosh. "Well, you're going to hear a lot more from me." Ranei said as he turns toward Kurisu. "If you are blind at half of the letters, you would have noticed that all of you are working together." Ranei then turns around and goes towards the center table. "Any more useless, and dumb questions?" Ranei glares over at Mori, and scoffs. This challenge might go quick... "Yeah it might go quick if the newbies don't slow me down. Ive got things to do places to see and frankly... I just don't like any of you. Teru looked around to the competitors as he said that last sentence. He then walks to Ranei "So if you excuse me lets hurry this thing up." Said Teru calm and to the point. Aosh glares at Teru then looks at his fellow competetors "all 6 of us... ''have to work together..." Aosh sighs" this is going to be easier then I thought." Teru turns around to look at Aosh before finally saying "You think I don't know that? I mean really it was just a joke, you all are my friends and im nice to friends... you ''all are my friends right?"